Mia
Mia Lockhart-Dusk Personality Powers and Abilities Mixed-Blood Physiology *'Supernatural Strength:' *'Superhuman Reflexes & Agility:' *'Superhuman Flexibility: ' *'Superhuman Senses:' *'Vampire Fangs & Claws:' Shaman The Dark *'O.S. Mother's Will:' *'O.S. The Stallion:' *'O.S. The Damsel:' *'O.S. The Knight:' *'O.S. Nightmask: '''Generates and manipulates an immensely powerful darkness that swallows all light in contrast to Rayne's darkness destroying God Light; pulling them to the collective dreamscape of every indvidual capable of dreams and effectively "removing" things from reality. In addition, she can do this with objects and persons themselves; placing herself into a parallel pocket dimension which she can enter and leave at will. She can also store anything she desires in this darkness and restore it; effectively resummoning it. Things from her reams or the dreams of others can be pulled out of this darkness; causing it to regurgitate what it has swallowed. Can also use the darkness as a medium to manipulate the dreams of others. Communicate with subconscious mind; telepathic reinforcement. *'O.S. Multimind:' *'O.S. Darklimb:' Metatron *'O.S. Celestial Incarna:' *'O.S. Blue Flame: ' *'O.S. Aetherium:' *'O.S. Sagacity:' *'O.S. Requiem:' Mage Magic Primordial Spirit Magic Saint Psyren *'Programming:' **'Reflex Arc:' **'Catalogue:' Burst *'Shunt:' Trance *'Psyker:' Amaya has demonstrated the ability to manfiest a psionic entity referred to as a Psyker that serves as an astral/psychic guardian programmed for autonomy and the ability to communicate information with her consciousness should it be necessary. As a semi-sentient being that is quite literally the manifestation of her PSI's capability to be utilized for Trance. Amaya's Psyker's body is entirely composed out of psionic forces and materialized thought; and as such is virtually immune to all forms of physical attacks. In addition, due to having a genuine physical guardian entity across the entirety of her mind as if a mental immune system, Psyker grants Amaya an incredible resillience to any and all forms of mental interference; nipping it at the bud and decoding the source of the telepathic signal should the intent of the telepathic relay be malevolent. Due to the nature of Psyker and it's constant presence within her mind due to effectively being the inherent defense mechanisms of her own mind; Amaya is almost entirely immune to any and all forms of mental, sensory, or pseudo-mental interference. Psyker is effectively a brain military commander. **'Psyker: Brainstorm: Application of Psyker; literally places the entity into a fortified reinforced mofe, corresponding to a dramatic augmentation to the efficacy of mind, the effect of programming, and the height of her cognitive capabilities. Also allows her to generate sparks of bioelectricity from her body due to the sheer intensity that Psyker is capable of augmenting her neural network by. **'Psyker: Invade: '''Psyker can invade the minds of others; at which point Amaya has near godlike telepathic capabilities/potential over that particular individual, seemingly capable of doing whatever she desires with the power of a super telepath due to the fact that her psychic entity literally just alters the mind of the other person however it wants to. **'Psyker: Armory: 'Manifest psychic weaponry, fucks up mentally, neurally and physically. Can fuck up astral people. **'Psyker: Muffle: 'Render herself psychically undetectable as well as make those around her similarly undetectable. **'Psyker: Chambers: 'Can lock mental effects that are meant to be put on her into a "chamber"; allowing her to store up a repetoire/arsenal of illusions, mental effects, telepathic rapports, or other such mental interference meant to affect her. Grants her pseudo-pshycic immunity/invulnerability. **'Psyker: Push: 'Can push stored effects onto other people around her; allowing her to do a variety of things as Psyker literally pushes things in Chambers onto other people around her; seemingly granting her effective telepathic capabilities far greater than she should demonstrate. Can also push mental interference back on a target. **'Psyker: Patchwork: Psychic Surgery/First-Aid **'Psyker: Formation:' Protection against Trance waves in a given surrounding area; as if soldiers forming a defensive, phalanx position. **'Psyker: Radar:'